Life and Times of Sweeney Todd
by snowseal135
Summary: Sweeney Todd was tired of hiding his love for Mrs. Lovett. He couldn't do it anymore...he's ready to tell her, but who will tell who first? Sweenett. Bad summary, its better if you read it. Reviews are much loved!
1. Chapter 1

_Life and Times of Sweeney Todd_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Sweeney Todd character._

_Reviews make updates quicker! Reviews are much loved!!_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Did you come here for a pie, sir?**_

A barber by the name of Sweeney Todd sat glaring out of his window in the room that had been freely rented to him by Nellie Lovett. He was after revenge, why? His Lucy was taken from him, Beadle and Judge Turpin still existed and London, and he wasn't ready to show them mercy…

He wasn't too kind to those around him either, Nellie tried to be nice to him, she brought him food up everyday, he didn't come down from the upstairs room often, but when Nellie came up, he was starting to feel a little different towards her. He didn't quite understand this new awkward feeling.

"Mr. T.?" He heard the door to his room open. Nellie walked in to see him glaring at his razors or as he would call them, his 'friends'. "Mr. T., 'ere's some lunch for ya. Are you all right up 'ere all the time? Don't ya get lonely?"

"No." He replied without looking into her eyes, he knew if he did he'd mess up his words. His heart was pounding.

"Kay, love." She cracked a smile at him, his eyes glanced off his razor and to her face, he looked away again. "Cause I was jus' wonderin'…would you like to come down 'ere and join me and Toby fer dinner or somethin'?" She asked nervously. She didn't want him to get up and yell.

"Uh…" He hesitated, then he thrust himself out of his barber chair and he saw her face, he blushed.

"Mr. T., you okay?"

He snapped out of his spacing. "Uh, yeah."

"Yes to what, dear? You being okay or dinner?"

"Ummm…" His face turned red.

"Hehehe. Didn't mean to embarrass ya, love."

"You didn't embarrass me!" _Tell her you love her, you know you do!_ He thought to himself. "Dinner? Sure. Wha' time did ya want me down?"

"Six is good, dear. I'll be waiting for you!" She winked and left him, she went back to the pie shop lobby. A customer walked in and he was looking for Sweeney Todd. Nellie pointed him the right direction.

She looked at Toby, "Well, I guess I'll make a new batch of pies. Be back in two shakes, kay?"

Toby's face turned green. "Ew…"

Well, there's your lovely first chapter! I'm planning on this story having the most chapters compared to my other stories and when I say a lot, I mean a lot. Well, not over 30 or anything lol. I'm in school so updates won't be every day. Reviews make them faster though!! Please tell me what you think!


	2. Dinner and Mrs Lovett's question

_Life and Times of Sweeney Todd_

_Reviews AWESOME and wanted._

_**Chapter 2**_

**I think I miss you less and less as every day goes by, Johanna**

Nellie came back from the bake house and started to cook dinner. "Ma'am, wha' are ya makin'?"

"Chicken and other odds and ends stuff, Toby dear. Mr. T.'s gonna eat with us."

Toby's eyes got big out of fear. "…what?"

Nellie turned to him. "I said, Mr. T.'s gonna eat with us, you all right?"

"Uh, yeah…you know what? I'm not too 'ungry, mum, I'm gonna go to my room and…nap or something." And with that he scampered into the other room.

Next thing Nellie knew, someone was behind her. He put his arms around her and drew her close to him. "I'm 'ere." He whispered in her ear. He said it in a dark, devilish tone. Nellie turned her head and saw him, he was RIGHT THERE in her face.

She smiled and said teasingly, "Lemme go, love, I have to finish makin' dinner, you know?" She giggled as he let her go.

He sat down and was in deep thought. _You know you love her, just tell her, she'll listen to you, you love her, you love her, you love her…_He couldn't get those words out of his mind. He was in denial about loving her, strange as it sounded, he was, why wouldn't he just admit it?

Next thing he knew Nellie set a plate in front of him. "Mr. T., are you okay? You just tired, love?"

"No, I'm not. I'm fine." _And so are you!_ He thought about saying to her, he just kept quiet.

She sat down next to him. Toby walked in. "Uh," He started, he saw Sweeney glaring at him from across the table. "I'm gonna be goin' now, out to…get candy or somethin'…see ya." He jogged out the pie shop door and out into the streets.

"So, Mr. T., 'ow's everything goin' up there?"

"Where?" He said, choking on a piece of chicken at the sound of her voice.

"Don't choke, dear!" She patted his back.

"I'm not!" He quickly swallowed.

"Mr. Todd, can I ask you somethin' or are you not in an 'answer' mood?"

"No, go ahead."

"This probably isn't the best time to bring this up, but" She stood up and took the dishes over to the counter and set them down. "Do ya still miss Lucy _that_ much?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Well, I know when you first came to my shop, you missed Lucy, in fact, sometimes I'd walk in your room at night to check on ya, and I'd hear you crying…I just feel bad for you, and well…I just worry…"

"Why worry 'bout me? How could you worry 'bout a person like me?"

She paused. She thought for a moment, then walked towards him. She sat down and snuggled up to him. "How couldn't someone worry 'bout a person like you?" Her eyes met his, he stared into her dark, brown eyes for a minute. He was completely speechless.

Then he blushed.

"Mrs. Lovett?" He said.

Yay! 2nd chapter already! What did you think? Please review! Update will come faster!


	3. Do you mean it? Really?

_Life and Times of Sweeney Todd_

_Reviews? YES PLEASE!!_

_**Chapter 3**_

**No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare…**

"Yes, Mr. T.?" She said softly to him, his heart beating faster and faster…

"Um…if you're wonderin' why I've been so quiet lately…well, it 'as nothin' to do with Lucy…"

"It…doesn't? Well, tha's why you've been quiet since ya've moved in 'ere."

"Mmm…" Is all he muttered. _Spit it out! Tell her now!_ His conscious told him.

She snuggled in close to him. She could hear his heart pounding. "Mr. T.?" She barely uttered in a voice-going-away tone.

He breathed in, and he breathed out. He ran his fingers through his hair, then he looked out of the corner of his eyes to find Nellie looking straight to him with one of her innocent faces. He opened his mouth about to say something…

The next thing he knew, Nellie's lips were on his- he didn't get to tell her, she, in fact, told him, in a way sort of. He closed his eyes.

"Mrs. Lovett?" He asked, like earlier. _Good boy, now tell her!_

She chuckled. "What, love?"

"Um…" He paused for a minute. He looked away and said, "I…love…you…"

"What?" She giggled. "You're mumbling, love."

"I love you…"

"What?" She teased.

He turned back to her. He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Mrs. Lovett."

"Do ya really mean that, love?"

"Um…" _Of course you do! You know it, and I know it! _"Yes, I do." He mumbled. "Are you…mad? Surprised? Upset? 'cause if you are and stuff…" He wiped his hands on his shirt.

"Why would I be upset, love? Surprised, a little. I thought you didn't like me."

"…why?"

"Well, you got mad sometimes, and I thought you was mad at me, that's all." She flashed him a quick but sweet smile, and rested her head on his chest.

It began to get later…Toby came back to the shop. He walked in, surprised at what he saw. There was Nellie, rested on Sweeney's chest, and he had his arms around her…and they were sleeping?!

He tiptoed over to Mrs. Lovett. He reached out to poke her, then Sweeney opened his eyes and immediately stared the boy down. "Do you want something?" He said while taking his arms off of Nellie.

"Uh, no, sir." He swallowed then trotted back to his room.

Sweeney tiredly looked around the room, out the window, then back at Nellie. He touched her face and she woke up. "Mr. T.? Wha' time is it?"

"Its late, my pet. I'm going to bed."

"Um…ok. Good night, love."

Sweeney Todd stomped back up the stairs, and into his room. He laid down on his bed. He couldn't sleep that night…he went to the pie shop lobby to get something to drink…then when he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard something.

He peaked around the corner, he grabbed his razor out of his pocket. Then, sitting in the pie shop, was Nellie. _What is she doing up? Go talk to her, now!!_

He folded the razor back up and stuck it into his pocket. He walked over to her, hardly making a sound. The sight of him caught her eye and she looked up at him.

"Mrs. Lovett…are you crying?"

And there's chapter 3! Hope you liked it! Updates all depend on reviews!


	4. Confessions

_Life and Times of Sweeney Todd_

_Yay for school delaying updates…grrr!_

_Haha, anyway, here's chapter 4!_

_Reviews will be rewarded a cookie! Who doesn't like cookies?!_

**Chapter 4**

**In these once familiar streets I feel…shadows. Everywhere.**

_Why is she crying? _Sweeney asked himself over and over again. He asked her again, "Why are you crying?"

"Well…" She sniffled. "I just remembered something…and I was wonderin'…do you remember that time when we were alone and I was just talkin' to ya? Remember wha' you said?"

"Um…there were a lot of times like that, Mrs. Lovett." He sat down next to her. He put his hand over hers, then looked into her eyes, "But I want to know wha' you 'ave to say."

_**Flashback…**_

Nellie's P.O.V. (She is telling this story to Sweeney Todd)

"My love, Benjamin Barker is renting a room upstairs with 'is wife, Lucy." I said to Mrs. Mooney. She was a good friend of mine until we got in a fight 'bout our shops.

"Well, you love 'im? Why don't you just say it, dearie?" She took another sip of her peach tea. I folded me arms and sighed.

"I don't know, Mrs. Mooney, I-" Then I looked up and saw you standing there. Yeh also caught Mrs. Mooney's eye and she got up, remember?

"I 'ave to go." She said. I remember you tellin' me Lucy took Johanna out to the park and ya 'ad to stay here…for what reason, I don't remember…You sat down next to me.

"What were you talking 'bout?" You asked me…

_**Present… **_

"Ah, I remember!" Sweeney said, then he frowned again. He remembered the awful thing he said to her. "Oh…I see…"

"Wha' do you see?"

"I told you…"

_**Flashback…**_Sweeney's P.O.V.

You told me the truth and I…said…

"Nellie Lovett! I'm with Lucy, I'll never love you, I couldn't do it! You're just…just…I can't do it! Won't! Ever! I can't believe ya tellin' me this! Well, you can go 'bout liking me, but I'll never feel the same way!" I was really mad at you for saying that…

_**Present**_

"Uh huh…and I was just thinking…" Tears trickled down her face, "Is the only reason you like me now is because your Lucy is gone?"

He put his arms around her. "Not at all." He whispered. "To be honest, I think I'm feeling for you more than I ever did or could for Lucy…Benjamin Barker is dead, he was with Lucy, but Sweeney Todd is alive, and he's with Mrs. Lovett. Ok? Please stop crying…" He wiped her tears away.

"You…mean those words…right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Lovett…now, listen, I'll make us some tea and we'll chat, kay? Will that make you feel better?" He kissed her passionately, then got up and made tea. Toby tiredly walked in.

"Ma'am?" He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, dear?"

"Why are you up so late?"

"Me and Mr. T. were talkin', we'll go to sleep in two shakes, go on back to bed, dear, don't let us keep you up. Kay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Toby dragged himself back to his room.

Sweeney came back in with tea, he handed it to Mrs. Lovett. "So, um…wha' are we doin' tomorrow?"

"Hm? I don't know…you're comin' down 'ere a lot more than usual. Wha's up with that?" She asked the barber teasingly.

He blushed. "Uh…toseeyouiguess" He muttered, Nellie couldn't hear what he said…

"What? Mr. T., yer gonna 'ave to speak up, I can't 'ere a word you're sayin'."

"I said, to see you."

Nellie blushed. "Thanks! Bugger…I drank all me tea…"

"Do you want more? You drank it awful quickly."

Nellie squirmed in her seat. "No, thanks Mr. T., its just good…you make it the same way you used to…when you were Benjamin…"

"Hm? All right then." He flashed her a sweet smile. "Ok," He took her empty cup, "I'm going to sleep…I'm tired so I'll see you tomorrow. Looking forward to it, of course."

"Okay…"

As Sweeney approached upstairs…a crash was heard…

Yeah, Sweeney is a little ooc, but that's ok!! What did you think? Updates all depend on reviews! Reviews make me happyz!


	5. Sweetly Tricked

_Life and Times of Sweeney Todd_

_Chapter 5 is up! Yay!! Reviews are much loved!!_

_**Chapter 5**_

**What is that? Its priest, have a little priest…**

"Mr. Todd!" Nellie called as she made her way up to the barber's room. She opened the door and looked around. No sign of Sweeney…where did he go?

Then suddenly someone came up behind her and threw their arms around her. She squealed in fear, then turned her head to see it was just Sweeney Todd…"Wha' the heck are ya doin'? Are you okay?! I 'eard something!"

He laughed diabolically, still wrapping his arms around her.

Nellie raised her eyebrow. "…I don't understand, love." She said softly.

"I…" He started, "did that on purpose."

"Did wha'?"

Then he kissed her passionately. She let him, even after this on going confusion.

"Mr. T.," She chuckled, "I don't get it."

"Hahaha…I'll explain then. He still had hold of her. "I made some crash noise, so that," He blushed, "So that, you would come up 'ere with me."

Nellie's eyes sparkled as they grew bigger. Sweeney Todd patted her head, then let go of her. "You wanted me up 'ere? You used to-"

He cut her off, "Forget wha' I used to do, kay, love? My pet?"

"Sure, love." Then she yawned, she started out the door, then Sweeney darted out if front of her. She giggled, "You gonna let me go?"

He blushed, then turned his head, he was still nervous to speak to her…"You can stay up 'ere if you want."

"Huh?" _My god, he's being so much nicer to me…_

_See? _His conscience told him, _You could've been nice to her all this time, you could've told her you loved her long ago…you're just bull headed and stubborn, now speak! Speak, darn you! _

"I know!" He said in a growling tone. Nellie became puzzled. She didn't even bother to ask…she just walked over to his bed and sat down. Sweeney sat down next to her.

"So," Nellie spoke, "Is there anything you'd like to talk about, love?"

"Uh…good night." He laid down, and turned his back towards her. She flinched and laid down…

Later into the night, Nellie awoke to being wrapped up with Sweeney Todd, it was an odd position, she was on top the sheets, he was below, he had 1/3 of the covers, she had the rest. Sweeney was laying on his stomach snoring, but he had one arm across her.

She poked him and he woke up. "What?!" He said, shocked, not angry.

"Mr. T., are you ok?" She rubbed his back.

"Uh…" He looked from left to right. "I had a dream…"

"Yes?"

"More of a nightmare…"

"…what 'appened, love?"

"You were being hurt by someone…"

She tilted her head.

"And I 'ad to save you."

"So, then wha' 'appened?"

"The guy attacking you had you shoved up against the wall, then I ran towards you, then you poked me."

"Hahaha. It was jus' a dream, dear, now go back to sleep."

She snuggled in closer to him and drifted off to sleep…

_Yay! My random 5__th__ chapter of my random story! Pleeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeee review! Reviews depend on whether to continue…_


	6. The Beginning of Sweeney Todd's Plan

_Life and Times of Sweeney Todd_

_Well, here ya'z go! Chapter 6! Reviews……………………….are always loved!!_

**Chapter 6**

_**My mind is far from easy…**_

The next evening, Mrs. Lovett was busy around the shop. She had so many customers she didn't know what to do with herself. Sweeney felt a little bad for her- for the first time. _Go help her, the deuce with you! _His mind told him. He shrugged.

He sat his razors down on the table and marched his little fanny downstairs. Nellie hurriedly walked in and out of the shop, Toby outside advertising.

"Mrs. Lovett," She flew past him.

"Wha', love?" She went out the door as she spoke. She walked quickly back in and threw herself in a chair.

"Mrs. Lovett?" He knelt by her.

She wiped her forehead. "…Yes, dear?"

"Do want 'elp making pies? I could…try it."

She burst out laughing. He tilted his head in confusion. "…Wha's funny?"

"Sure, love. Go in the bake 'ouse, try it, Mr. T. I'll be out waiting on customers…"

He got up slowly and made his way into the bake house…He walked over to the oven and attempted to put a pie in it, but he dropped it. He mumbled curses to himself. He shoved the pie in the oven and went upstairs…

He sat in the pie shop lobby, and found himself nodding off… _A few minutes…then I have to go get food…and stuff…_ Then he dozed off.

A while later, he awoke. "Oh my god!" He slept for an hour, he sprang up, then he noticed Nellie was beside him.

"Wha's wrong, love?"

"I left…something…I'll be right back…"

As he went down, a customer walked in. "Are you still open?" The man asked. Nellie nodded.

"I'll go get you a pie, kay? Sit tight, 'ere." She was about to open the bake house door, when it sprang open, Sweeney was RIGHT THERE in her face again. He kissed her quickly and ran into the lobby, he saw the man sitting at a table. He put the…if you could call it a pie, on a plate and took it to him. It was black on top…and it smelled terrible.

The guy wrinkled his nose and took a bite. "I have…to leave now…" He threw shillings on the table and ran off, then Nellie came in. "Mr. T.? Did you scare away me customer?"

He wasn't thrilled at the joke. "No, he didn't like me pie…"

"Hahahahahhaha!" She tried to hide her laughing.

He smiled, "Its not funny, Mrs. Lovett." He said jokingly.

She just kept laughing, he made his way over to her quickly and hugged her tightly. "Do you think that me not being able to cook is funny, Mrs. Lovett?" He whispered with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Stop it," She said teasingly.

"Listen, you've been working 'ard all day…lets go get dinner somewhere, kay?" He said, kissing her forehead.

"Hm? Okay!" Her face lit up. _Strange…this is the first time he's offered to take me somewhere…maybe he's warming up to me after all…_ She thought as she stayed in his arms.

There ya have it! Reviews depend on if I continue, so please review!!


	7. Favor?

_Life and Times of Sweeney Todd_

_Chapter 7 is up! Reviews are awarded a cookie! A chocolate chip cookie! _

**Chapter 7**

_**Life is for the alive, my dear.**_

Later, they found themselves at a restaurant downtown. It was a quiet place, you got to eat outside, and since it was dark, there were candles lit. Mrs. Lovett was really enjoying it, but maybe Mr. Todd was even more??

"Thanks for bringing me 'ere, Mr. Todd," Nellie looked up at him, her brown eyes sparkling, "Its really quite roman- I mean, ro…uh…romanistic??"

He chuckled a bit to himself. "I think the word you're looking for is romantic, right?" He smirked.

Nellie took a drink of gin. "Yeah, that's wha' I mean. Heh heh…"

"Hm." He said.

"So, Mr. T., why are you being so nice to me now? You truly love me??"

He choked a little, "Ahem…uh…yes, I do. You know, I loved Lucy…but…now…well."

"Yes, love?"

"…I don't think she'd compare to you…"

Nellie swallowed. _Wow…he really DOES love me…_

"I mean…you're…_Wonderful_…you're…um…_Beautiful_…and you're…" He trailed off.

"I'm what, dear?"

"…you're like…my new life." His eyes met hers as he spoke, she caught him blushing with the words.

"Are you're mine, Mr. T." She smiled. "Well, I'm ready to go…let's go home."

"Uh, right." _Okay, sir. Now, ask her to walk with you…ask her now, don't hesitate, don't wait. Revenge may be able to wait, but love can't. One minute you may have it, then the next its gone._ His conscious told him. He saw her walking away, he paid quickly and caught up to her.

"Mrs. Lovett, lets…"

"Hm?" She asked, turning towards him.

"Walk with me." He motioned for her to come with him, so that she did.

"Wha's with this, Mr. T.?" She asked curiously.

He didn't speak.

"…Mr. T.?"

"You can call me Sweeney if you want…" He said calmly, yet sweetly.

"Huh? Okay, thank you!" She winked, "Haha, is that all you wanted to tell me on this walk? Is that what this is about, Sweeney cakes?"

He stopped. "…what?"

"What, what, love?" She said, teasing him with her words, she know what she did…

"You called me…Sweeney cakes? I said you could call me Sweeney…when did I say 'cakes'?"

She giggled. "I just thought it sounded cute. Hahaha."

"Well, then I have rights to call you honeymuffin!"

He grabbed hold of her and sat her down on a bench they were about to pass. He sat down next to her. She cuddled up against him. "I was just kidding, love." She ran her hand through his hair. He put his arm around her neck.

"Now, honeymuffin," He started.

"Oh, stop!" She said, laughing.

"Haha…Okay, now, Mrs. Lovett, about this little walk…"

"I'm listening, love, listening to every word, I am."

"I…need to ask you a favor…" He said nervously.

"What's your favor, love?"

Hahaha! Cliffy!! Well, anyway, thanks to all my reviewers! I'll be happy for even more reviews!! And, remember, reviews depend on the story continuing and updates and all that good stuff. So, let's review! Yayz!


	8. Favor AskedAnsweredBegin Toby's worry

_Life and Times of Sweeney Todd_

_Hurray! Chapter 8! Reviews are really helpful with updates hahahaha._

_**Chapter 8**_

**Ah, sir, times is hard…**

She glanced up at him once again. "Yes, love?" She could tell he was hesitating nervously. He wiped his hands on his pants.

He swallowed. _Ugh…you are so stubborn! Now ask her! Stop wasting time, remember what I just told you? Love can't wait, boy!!_ His conscious said.

"My favor is…Mrs. Lovett, I love you…" He grasped both of her hands, then he brought her close to him, then he whispered in her ear, "Will you marry me, Nellie?"

_Eeek! He called me by me first name!_ Was the first thing that popped in her head, it took a second for the marriage question to sink in. "Huh?! Uh, yes, of course love!" Then they met in a long, passionate kiss. "When would you like to do this, Mrs. Lovett?" He asked her kindly. There was a new sweetness in his voice that she had never heard before.

"Mr. Todd?" Nellie started, "'Ow is that a favor? Its…more of a privilege."

"…A privilege?"

"Yes, Mr. Todd, er, Sweeney…whicheva you prefer. Of course it's a privilege…especially, well you know, when you've loved someone for so long then they ask you somethin' like that…well, it's a privilege!" She put her arm around his neck. The sat and talked for a while about everything…

_Toby, at home…_

Toby had just finished taking the pies out of the oven for tomorrow. He sat them up on the counter, then he got a bottle of gin and sat down and poured himself some. Then he started to think of what would happen if he told the law about what was going on…He was just a little confused…he didn't know what to do, he was only a boy.

He was considering telling Judge Turpin and the Beadle, when Nellie and Sweeney Todd walked in. He was relieved to see Mrs. Lovett, but Sweeney Todd, not so much.

"'Ello, ma'am." He said, faking a sweet smile.

"'Ello, Toby dear. Guess what?"

"Wha', ma'am?" He was hoping to hear something good.

"Mr. Todd and I are getting married!"

Toby got an expression of worry. He choked on the gin he was drinking. "Oh, that's" He coughed, "…great, ma'am…" He looked down at his feet. "Well, uh, I'm gonna go to me room. I finished the pies like you asked, ma'am…" Toby dashed into his room.

"Hm." Sweeney muttered.

"Goodnight, love." Nellie said, patting Sweeney Todd's back, she was headed towards her room.

"Mrs. Lovett, you can stay upstairs with me if you…want…" He said, not looking at her face.

"Hahaha, alright, love. You're so cute when you're nervous!" She teased him.

"Ok, now you're jus' makin' fun of me."

"No, no, love. You just get so scared to talk to me. Ah!" The next thing she knew he had his arms wrapped around her, he always seemed to come up behind her and do that when she least expected it.

"You think it's funny?" He whispered in a dark tone.

"Mr. Todd! You do this all the time!" She burst out laughing.

There you have it! Chapter 8! Please review! Reviews mean updates, and updates mean more chapters, and more chapters mean…well, I don't know, but there good! So, pwease review!


	9. The Melancholy of Sweeney Todd

_Life and Times of Sweeney Todd_

_I finally got around to ch. 9! Well, please review. You review, I will continue, but no review no updates. ___

_**Chapter 9**_

**City on fire!! City on fire!! Mischief! Mischief!**

After holding Nellie for a few minutes, he let her go. He enjoyed hugging her…but for some reason, a thought came into his mind…he thought of Lucy. As he let go of Nellie, he stared at the wall, kind of spacing out.

"Mr. Todd?" Nellie asked hesitantly, she didn't want him to snap out of it then go all spasistic on her.

"…huh? Oh, nothing, I'm going to bed, kay?" He fled up the stairs. Nellie shrugged and went on her business.

The next afternoon, Sweeney was sitting at the counter. He seemed a little different today. There was melancholy in his actions, his words, and in his thoughts. _What is he thinking about? Something's got to be on his mind…_ Nellie wondered. She flipped the shop sign to 'out to lunch' to sit down and talk to him.

"Love, are you feeling okay?" She noticed tears in his eyes. "Love." She kissed him, but he made no reaction. "Are you sick?"

"No." He uttered. His tone was so sadistic…more sadistic than usual.

"Sweeney," She said sweetly, putting her arms around him, "Is somethin' bothering you? If so, please tell me. I'll listen." At her words, he looked down on her, he looked as though he was about to speak.

"I…just remembered somethin'…but, its fine. Never you worry 'bout it." He said, trying not to cry.

"Please, I promised I'd listen to you." She was persistent and he could see it.

"Okay, well, you reminded me of Lucy yesterday…you acted like she did once, many years ago. I'd completely forgotten her, which is good, but then I'm asking myself 'ow I could. Listen," He grasped her hands, "Nellie, I love you more than anything, but I forgot Lucy? You see, when you forget someone you loved, and the slightest thing could remind you of them, then you miss them more than ever…and the thought that she's dead…well, its just…upsetting. But Nellie, know this, I love you more than her, its just 'ard to believe she's dead."

_Oh god, but she's not dead! What if he were to find her?!_ Nellie's thoughts raced through her mind. "I love you too, Sweeney…" She said with guilt in every word. _Is what I'm doing right?_ "Did talkin' 'bout it make you feel better? Hey, you know wha'? I haven't seen Toby today…did he go out?"

Then Sweeney remembered a while back that he threatened the boy not to tell! He was too busy being upset that he forgot to keep an eye on him!

_Toby, Judge Turpin, and the Beadle…_

"Judge Turpin…" Toby walked into the Old Bailey, he saw the Judge filling papers out. "May I 'ave a word with you? Its important."

Turpin set his fountain pen back into the ink jar. "Sure, lad, sit 'ere." He pulled up a chair for him.

"Okay…do you know who Mr. Sweeney Todd is?"

"Yes."

"Well, you may not believe me, but I tell you the truth…the man is a murderer!"

"A murderer, lad?"

"Yes, sir! And he's threatened me, please, you've got to 'elp!"

"Are you mad, boy? He's merely a barber."

"Oh, I knew you wouldn't listen!"

"Boy, tell you what. If you can bring me evidences of these things which you 'ave spoken, then I shall believe you and bring him to court."

"All right, sir." A somewhat disappointed Toby left the Old Bailey and headed for home.

_Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett_

"Uh, don't worry 'bout him." Sweeney said, holding up his razor, about to sharpen it. By this time the barber and baker where in the tonsorial parlor.

"Okay, love. Well, I'm gonna go back down and open the shop back up." She started to leave, then she said, "And remember don't worry, and you mean the world to me, Mr. Todd, nothing will replace you no matter 'ow your thoughts and feelings are. I love you."

Before he could speak, she was gone.

There you have it! Chapter 9! Reviews are loved, and updates depend on them!


	10. You're My World, Nellie, Dear

_Life and Times of Sweeney Todd_

_Here you have it, chapter 10!_

_Reviews depend on if I continue…reviews are much loved!_

_**Chapter 10**_

**We could 'ave a life, us two.**

He let the words she just spoke. Then it seemed as thought his feeling towards her took on a sudden increase…He'd never felt this way before…not even for Lucy…then he began replaying all that she had said…

_I mean the world to her…and nothing I can do can change it…she loves me…_

_Of course she loves you! _His conscious said to him, again. Then the door downstairs opened. _Was she leaving?!_ He sprang up and rushed downstairs so fast he was tripping down the creaky stairs.

"Mrs. Lovett!" He whined in the sweetest voice she'd ever heard, then he saw that she was pointing a customer upstairs to his parlor. _Oh, its just a customer…I'm an idiot…_ He smiled at the man and let him go upstairs first. _Kay…I'll 'polish him off' then go talk to her…_

"So, you new 'ere in town?" Sweeney asked.

"Yes, sir, I am. I moved here from America."

Sweeney finished him off quickly, he didn't even clean off his razor. He set the bloody razor down on a table and went down to talk to his sweet Nellie, whom he'd grown such a fondness for.

He snuck up behind her and put his hands on his shoulder, then turned her around, she looked into his dark brown, deadly eyes. "Yes, love?"

"Mrs. Lovett, I was thinking 'bout wha' you said…I can't believe you think all that 'bout a guy like me…"

"Of course, love. You are my world, no joking."

"I love you so much, Nellie." He said softly, then they met in a long kiss. Toby walked in, he saw them and they're little session, so he snuck himself upstairs.

The first thing he found was a bloody razor. "Perfect!" The boy exclaimed, grabbing it off the table and rushing outside. By the time he got back down, they weren't there…he didn't care where they went, he just cared were they were _going_, which was definitely to jail, or so young Toby thought…

"Judge Turpin!" Toby said, returning to the Old Bailey.

"Lad, wha' you got in your 'and?"

"This, sir, is Mr. Sweeney Todd's razor! I recommend you go and ask 'em some questions. I told you I wasn't mad."

Turpin held the razor into the light, it was blood all right, no jokes about it. "I will go speak to him at once." Turpin said while getting up out of his chair in an angry manner. He made his way to 186 Fleet Street. When he appeared in the door, there was Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett talking.

"Sir, wha' is the meaning of this?!" Turpin yelled.

_Yes! The Judge!_ Sweeney thought. Then he spotted the razor. _Oh no! The Judge!_ "Uh…I don't know where that came from."

Then Nellie stepped in, "I don't either. Where DID that come from?"

"The boy brought me this, and he says you're a murderer, sir? Now, if he is correct or not, I need you to answer me truthfully."

Sweeney got closer to the Judge, then he took one of his razors out of his pocket and got him right there in the door, he was finished, and finished off quick he was. The dragged him in quickly so that no one would catch sight of that, Sweeney Todd grabbed Toby's arms and threw him in the bake house. They locked poor Toby down stairs.

"Ugh!! I told that boy not to tell!!" Sweeney growled.

"Love," Nellie said as she wrapped her arms around Sweeney, "Please, we'll get him not to tell, he's fine…just leave 'em there, please calm down…calm down for me."

He returned her romantic hug and kissed her forehead and ran his hands through her hair, "Okay…I'm so sorry I can't control me temper…I'm sorry."

"Its ok, dear." She kissed him on the lips, "I understand."

"Thank you…" He said in a quiet, soft voice.

"Mr. Todd, I 'ave somethin' for you that I think you'd like, do you want to know?" She said, kind of completely changing the subject.

"Hm? Of course, Nellie. My Nellie. Please tell me."

Yay! Chapter 10! Well, please review! I really appreciate all my reviewers! Thank you so much!


	11. Surprising Fact

_Life and Times of Sweeney Todd_

_Hurray! Chapter 11! I got around to it! Yay! Well, hope you like it. I continue this story if I get reviews._

_**Chapter 11**_

"**Don't I know you?" She said.**

Sweeney sat next to her, awaiting for her to speak. Nellie had many things going through her mind at once, she was thinking:

_I love our relationship…but I don't feel right about lying to him anymore…Well, if he truly loves me and forgot his Lucy, maybe he'll stick with me. I love him, and there's no way at all I want to hurt him, and if he were to find out that I lied to him without me telling him…I…just couldn't bare to take it…he'd be in so much pain…_

"Love, did you not want to tell me something?" Sweeney asked, looking at her sweetly.

"Yes, I did…Listen, you love me right?"

"More than anything, dear." He smiled crookedly.

"Well…I can't stand this anymore…"

Tears immediately filled his eyes, "You mean…you don't want to marry me anymore?"

"Oh yes, I do! Its just that, well, about Lucy…"

"Love, I forgot 'er, I only want to be with you."

"Lucy is…", it killed her to say it, "alive."

"…what?"

"Your Lucy is alive!" Nellie burst out crying, she buried her face in her hands.

"She…is…alive? Um…" He looked away.

"Yes, she is, excuse me for cryin'…" Then he wiped away her tears for her, in shock at his kindness, she looked up at him and he was smiling?!

"Thank you."

"For…what?"

"You told me, and listen." He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him, "I'll never leave you, I'll stay with you no matter what."

"You don't…care?"

"Nellie, I know you truly care about me. 'Ow could I just up and leave you?"

"I'm so surprised…I thought you would get mad or even…Ah! Never mind, love."

"I want to listen to what you 'ave to say, please tell me."

"You wouldn't ever hurt me, right?"

"No, never, promise."

Nellie smiled and layed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep. Man, she falls asleep quickly.

Then Sweeney heard a door open, he looked over to see it was Lucy??

Yeeeeeeeeeeah, ok this chapter was really short, well, please review and I'll keep going.


	12. Drama, Love, and Vengeance!

_Life and Times of Sweeney Todd_

_Hurray! Chapter 12! Well, reviews depend on if I continue, so pwease review._

_**Chapter 12**_

**Seems a downright shame…shame?**

There she stood; his Lucy that he 'forgot' about. Nellie was right, she was nutzo. She wore a bonnet with an old dress, and you could hardly see her face and her eyes. When she looked up at you, she had one of the wickedest faces you'd ever see.

Sweeney stared her down. "This…is m- Lucy? Mrs. Lovett, wha's become of 'er?" He walked towards the crazy woman. Lucy did not speak. She just looked around the room wildly.

Nellie turned her head. She knew what Sweeney was going to do. _Why would he even want to stay with me? Now that blasted Lucy came in 'ere, he's goin' to leave me…I doubt he'd stay true to his word._ She thought.

"Evil…evil is all around! I feel it…every where…creeping up into the shadows!" Lucy said, practically screeching everything. Sweeney lifted her face up to get a good look at her, there he stood in shock.

"This is not my beautiful wife…" He mumbled under his breath, Nellie heard what he said.

"…what did you jus' say?!" Nellie shouted at him with her eyes tearing up, "Your beautiful wife?! Did ya not ask me to marry you?" Her face became filled with sorrow. Her dark brown eyes were watery, and shivers went down her spine.

Her heart…was broken…

"No, I didn't…uh, Mrs. Lovett, Nellie, love, my pet, sweetie, I didn't mean it like that…I meant…my beautiful ex-wife! I mean…" He broke out in a sweat, "I mean, she's not beautiful! Oh, my Nellie, no…"

With anger she forced herself out of her comfortable chair and she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the other room, the demon barber came easily with her. She practically threw him in the room and she shut the door.

"Mr. Todd! I thought you said you loved me and that you would stick with me, and not even be tempted by the wretched Lucy! I thought you were…you said…you were…mine…" She uttered the word 'mine' softly and with a deep thought of sadness in her voice.

Sweeney's mind was foggy, he didn't know what to tell her. He looked at her with his almost black eyes, and he put his arms around her neck and he kissed her on the forehead, "You are mine. I keep my word, Nellie." He said in a sweet, romantic tone.

Her heart was pounding. This extreme anger and sadness was much for her to handle. "Mr. Todd, I'd appreciate…" It pained her to even think such a thing, "If you would leave me be for a while…please…I need some time to think some things out. 'Ave fun with your…", she said through her teeth, "Lucy."

"Mrs. Lovett, please." He said quietly.

"No. Sweeney. I need to do wha's right for me this time. I apologize if I sound selfish. If ya need me, I'll be right down on Fore-Street."

Now Sweeney was heartbroken. _Idiot! Why do you get yourself into these messes and say the wrong things…my Nellie is leaving me now…this is horrible…_

She sighed as she opened her bedroom door and she pushed Lucy aside and stomped out the door.

A crackle of thunder filled the sky. Lucy wandered around the house. Sweeney sat down in the pie shop lobby drinking gin and trying to think of a way to get back the one he loved oh so dearly. _Stupid…stupid…stupid…_

He ran his fingers through his hair. Tedium filled the atmosphere around the place when Nellie was not here. Before he loved her, he'd wanted her gone out of the pie shop, and to leave him there alone, now she was gone…Be careful what you wish for, I guess. He'd wished she'd go away, but then when he made a complete turn around about her, his wish came true…

_Nellie…I must 'ave you back…dang it, Lucy! This is your fault!_ He became filled with anger, anger towards Lucy. Sadness and love towards Nellie.

Oooh! A cliffy! Well, if you review, I'll write more! Please tell me how you liked this chapter :D


	13. Back Into Your Arms Once More?

_Life and Times of Sweeney Todd_

_Okay, guys! Chapter 13 is finally up! Please review and I'll keep the story going._

_**Chapter 13**_

…**but we could get by…**

He stomped up to his room and thought about Nellie all day. What had been said and done could never be taken back. Tears trickled down his face. _…Had I ever been this sad before…even when I discovered my Lucy was…No! She's not my Lucy and she never will be…never again…_Thoughts raced through his mind.

Lucy, meanwhile, was downstairs still looking and studying every little crack and dust spec in the room.

Sweeney Todd took deep sighs for a moment, then he had made up his mind. He didn't want Lucy anymore. Not after he discovered his deep down feelings for Mrs. Lovett that had always been- even when he was Benjamin Barker. And everything was beginning to come clear…_Mrs. Lovett was always there when he needed her!!_

And now she was gone! His sadness turned to anger and he was downstairs faster than you could say sweeneytoddthedemonbarberoffleetstreet. He appeared around the corner, razor in hand.

Lucy turned around to see him, he was giving her a deadly glare of burning hatred that was indeed inside him and currently filling his heart. She looked up at him with fear written across her face.

Then, he had made up his mind. A quick slash across her throat and she was on the ground. He willingly dragged her to the bake house and tossed her into the grinder. He was breathing heavily after all this work.

One more thing that was left undone, he had to go make things right with his one and only love, he had no need or intentions for revenge by now.

He walked down to Fore-Street, and he went into a small apartment looking building. It looked rather old. It was definitely an 1800s building. The floors creaked, and Sweeney Todd was beginning to wonder if the roof was leaky.

He approached the front counter and asked where 'Nellie Lovett' was and if she was here. The lady at the counter smiled and directed him to her room. He knocked on her door.

"Yes, can I help-" Nellie said as she was opening the door, then she caught sight of Mr. Todd, "you."

"…hi" He smiled crookedly.

She folded her arms and flipped her hair back, "Do you need something, love?"

"Yeah, in fact I do." He said, hoping that she would let him in, "May I come in?"

She sighed, "Fine."

He looked around her room. It was very small, definitely not Nellie's taste of home. "Mrs. Lovett, I want to talk to you. Wha' I said, well, I'm so sorry, and-"

"Sorry, huh?" She said as she handed him some warm tea.

"Yes, and, I want you to come home. I miss you so much, please, love!" He begged her.

"Why? Lucy's there now."

"Actually, no. I realized that I love you so much and I got rid of 'er. Words couldn't say 'ow I feel about you, Nellie."

She was shocked by what he was speaking 'words couldn't say'. "Wha' am I to you, Mr. T.?"

"Um…I don't know…"

"Exactly, well, you'll be going now then."

Then he got glimpse of lollipops on an end table, Mrs. Lovett was pushing him out the door then he stopped her. "Wait," he protested, "before I leave, can I tell you something?"

"All right, dear." She let go of her force on him and he walked over to the lollipop and picked it up. A smile was across his lips as he turned around to her. He pointed to it, "Do you see this?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Wha' is this?"

"A…sucker."

"Well, yeah but-"

"Is this an analogy? Are you sayin' tha' I'm a sucker?!"

He laughed under his breath, "No, love. Other than a sucker, wha' is it in general?"

"Um…"

"Its candy!" He said in a surprisingly happy voice.

"So…um…Mr. Todd, I don't understand." She giggled, then she recalled him wrapping his arms around her and the warm, safe feeling she would get it was all coming back, was he restoring her love for him?

"You're like candy, love, you're sweet!" He exclaimed.

Mrs. Lovett smiled and then ran back into his arms. She was with him once more. It felt great to have that feeling she had when she thought or even talked about him…it was love…and it was restored again.

Okay, and there you have it! Chapter 13! I thought this chapter came out pretty well, actually. Well, please review and I'll continue! Thank you all again for reviewing!


	14. Love's Unturning Tides

_Life and Times of Sweeney Todd_

_Okay, well, here's the newest chapter! Please review and I'll continue. _

_**Chapter 14**_

**Down by the sea…married nice and proper…**

A couple weeks later, Sweeney Todd and Nellie Lovett were finally married, and they got married at a small church that was by the ocean, where Nellie had always dreamed to go. They didn't bring Toby, for they left him in the bake house, still.

Nellie had excitement going through every inch of her body at the fact that she was back with her one and only Sweeney. He was happy to be with her. She was his reason and his life now. And nothing could make the two happier than to be with each other.

They had a few more days to stay by the sea, and Nellie wanted Sweeney to go to the beach with her, he agreed as long as he didn't have to get wet or anything.

Nellie enjoyed the water, while Mr. Todd sat there on the beach. He just enjoyed watching her and how beautiful she was to him. She tried to get him to come in, but he refused every time she asked…

They soon found themselves back in the pie shop, beginning their new life together, Nellie took food down to Toby daily and of course apologized that he had to stay down there. Oh, if Mr. Todd could trust Toby more…

Sweeney came down to the lobby all the time now just to see Nellie. He was so delighted to have her for his own, as was she to have him.

"'Ello, love." Sweeney said, pressing his lips to Nellie's. He seemed so much more cheerful nowadays…

"'Ello, dear. 'Aven't 'ad many customers today. Wonder why." Nellie said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, it could be tha' the shop's been closed a while. People may think its still closed. Business'll get better, my pet."

Nellie winked at him, _Hehe…cute…_She thought.

Then he glared out the window, "That Beadle needs to hurry up…" He mumbled under his breath.

"Wha', love?" Nellie turned to him.

"Huh?" He sighed, "Oh, nothing, nothing at all."

"All right."

He saw her pretty face and he blushed, _Oh, psh! You need to stop being nervous when you look at her! She's your wife! You need not be nervous around her any more! Hey, man, you're blushing! Stop talking to me and talk to her!_ His conscious told him, it was if he had conversations with himself.

Then he noticed Nellie wasn't across the room, he looked down to see her staring up right at him, "Ah!" He said with shock ringing through his voice.

"Hehehe, did I scare you?" Nellie said in a subtle yet adorable tone, well, it was adorable to him anyway.

"Uh, no, no, I'm fine." He said with his face still highlighted pink.

"Here," She handed some money to him, "Can you do this for me?"

"…do what?"

"I want you to take this down the street, and take it to Mrs. Mooney." A smile went across her lips.

"Mrs. Mooney? Why her?"

"'Bout a month ago, I bought a pie from her and told 'er I'd pay 'er back, so I am."

"You bought a pie from your own rival?" Sweeney asked in amusement.

"Ha, yeah, strange, no? Well, please do wha' I ask, love, do it for me." She hugged him tightly and there he went blushing again.

Sweeney walked out the shop nonchalantly and slowly opened the door to Mrs. Mooney's Pie Shop. It wasn't as dusty as Lovett's at 186, in fact it was well kept. He walked over to a quiet lady at the counter who was jotting some things down on paper.

"Here, this is from Mrs. Lovett." He said while attempting a pathetic smile, Nellie was all that could make him smile. He handed her the money and she took it from him quickly. She didn't look up at his face. She kept on writing.

Sweeney nodded and walked away mysteriously and he disappeared from her shop…_weird…_he thought.

When he opened the door to Mrs. Lovett's, there stood the Beadle arguing with her. Fear was practically writing across her face. Her brown eyes where big and she was utmost nervous. "Wha's going on?!" Sweeney demanded.

Hehehe…another cliffy! LOL. Well, I hope you liked this chapter, how is Mrs. Mooney tied in with the Beadle coming over? Hehe…well, that's for me to know and you to find out…if you review…


	15. I Will Come Back For You

_Life and Times of Sweeney Todd_

_Hey, I'm back! Sorry it took so long guys! I've been busy with school and things, so here's your new chapter! Reviews are loved!!_

_**Chapter 15**_

**Service them well and hold their customs, for you'll have none of mine!**

"Wha' are you doing in 'ere?!" Sweeney yelled at the Beadle again. Beadle Bamford turned around and gave Sweeney one of the most disgusting of looks ever imagined. Nellie's heart was pounding in fear for her love, Sweeney Todd.

"Mr. Todd," The Beadle said in a deep tone, "I need to see your bake 'ouse, and now, if I may, sir, would that be all right?" He said sarcastically. Then Mrs. Mooney appeared in the doorway smirking.

"Wha's going on?" Sweeney asked sweetly. It was certain the Nellie had changed the barber and his always sadistic nature.

"Hm. Whether I am allowed to tell you or not depends." She said in a dim tone of speaking.

"Go 'head, Mrs. Mooney, it all doesn't matter." Beadle said as he unlocked the bake house door and found Toby there.

"Well," she giggled evilly, "I came into your li'l shop while you and Nellie were out, God knows where you were, I was lookin' for me money…"

Nellie sprinted over to Sweeney and grasped his hand. Mrs. Mooney continued, "Obviously, some li'l boy was in your cellar? Well, I heard an incessant banging down there, so I soon found meself in your bake 'ouse and sir, Nellie, wha' I found was _most_ horrifying. Dead bodies, saw them I did. I shrieked, and ran up and went to the law right away, and discovered the Beadle and immediately let 'em know wha' 'appened."

"I'm supposing the likes of you two were linked to those…deaths?" Mrs. Mooney added.

"We-" Nellie began, but Sweeney stepped in front of her as if he were telling her in a subtle way 'please stand back, love, I'll handle this'.

"If you 'ave a problem, I can assure you _we_ 'ad nothing to do with it." Sweeney explained. Nellie knew where this was going…tears filled her dark eyes.

Sweeney looked at the ground and thought a minute, then he paused and said, "It was all me. Leave me Nellie out of this."

"I can't believe this!" Beadle exclaimed as he headed into the pie shop lobby and approached them. "Definitely a murder."

"It's the barber, sir." Mrs. Mooney said. Then the Beadle glared at him.

"Nellie 'ad nothing to do with it." Sweeney looked at his beautiful wife out of the corner of his eyes, and Nellie noticed…he was crying?

"Love…" She said softly. Flash backs played in her mind about all they've been through. But she knew in her heart that he truly loved her.

Then she noticed Beadle staring her down, "Is this true, Mrs. Lovett? Did you assist Mr. Todd in any way?"

She glanced at her adorable Sweeney Todd. "No." She tried to hold back her tears. "Wha' are you goin' to do with Mr. Todd?" She asked sadly.

"Well take 'em to court. Of course. Then put 'em away." Beadle said seriously.

Beadle hand cuffed Sweeney, he had been found out now. He turned to Nellie, "This isn't the end," He said, "I will come back for you."

Tears trickled down her face.

There you haz it! Okay, lol, I keep leaving cliffies! I sorry! Haha. Well, things are definitely going to get better for them, but only if you review…


	16. Drama?

_Life and Times of Sweeney Todd  
Okay, well I finally got around to doing this chapter here…I hope you lovett! Review and I'll go on with this story :D_

_**Chapter 16**_

**All right!! You sir!**

The next day Nellie paced around the windows. Back and forth, back and forth. She was thinking of ways to get him back from the Old Bailey. For once, she was actually disgusted with Toby for banging around on the door downstairs. Speaking of which…

She opened the bake house door, more like shoved it open. Toby who was sitting in the corner spotted her as he was eating a pie, he tried not to make eye contact.

She walked towards the boy, "Toby…why?"

"Why wha'? Why did I knock on the door? Because I was scared and I wanted out of 'ere. I'm glad Mr. Todd's gone." He said stiffly.

Nellie's heart hardened, "Toby, if you don't 'elp me get 'em back, it'll be to the workhouse with you it will."

Toby's heart pounded, "What?" He swallowed halfway choking.

"Don't play stupid, my boy, you 'eard me."

"No! Don't start actin' like 'em! Ma'am, you're all I've got!"

"Well, then we're goin' ta do somethin'! And right now! Get up!" She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him upstairs.

Nellie put on her coat. It was raining- freezing rain it was. They were soon at the Old Bailey and requested to see Sweeney Todd, but of course they weren't allowed. "Nope," said the man sitting at the dusty desk, "We don't allow visitations for murderers." He took another bite of a doughnut.

"Even family? We're family, sir." Nellie tried to say politely as she held back tears.

"Sorry." Was his brief yet snobby reply.

Toby and Nellie walked out. Nellie was extremely disappointed, but of course she had a plan…she knew what she had to do to see her beloved.

"Toby, run 'ome and bring me one of Mr. Todd's razors. Two, make it. Hurry back." She spoke quietly, hoping no one would hear her. She waited on a bench for him to return.

He came back to her, he brought her the whole case! "Toby, love, I only wanted two…oh well." She gave him a wicked smile- was Sweeney being an influence on her?? And a bad one at that. At this point she didn't care. She wanted him back big time. She waited until dark and she watched people leave.

Toby was nervous so he went home. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with this. Nellie pulled one of the guys that worked there to the side and got rid of him and dressed in his clothes so she would look as if she worked there.

She tilted her head down so the guards wouldn't recognize her, they let her in. "Uh…" She said to the man with the keys to the prison cells, "Where is Sweeney Ca- Todd. Heh heh…which is his cell, again?"

He immediately noticed her. "Get her out of here! She's not supposed to be here! Someone, get in here, now!" His words were cut off…by a razor… She took the keys and ran down stairs, which was where they kept people.

She searched the keys and the cells for Sweeney Todd. She read the names on every key carefully…then out of the corner of her eye she spotted that lovely familiar white stripe, there he sat on his bed.

She walked over to him, "Love?" She whispered. He didn't hear her. "Love!!" She whispered louder. He turned his head and saw her. Confusion was on his face, that was certain.

Then he saw her eyes, it was Nellie! Nellie undid the lock and he immediately took her into his arms. He kissed her long and passionately, he was happier than a fat kid in a candy store- he didn't have to stay at the horrid cell and his Nellie was back with him.

"Love, we 'ave to get out of 'ere, we can't stay 'ere or we'll be figured out." He said. Nellie agreed with him. She suggested they go back to the sea and live. Sweeney said that was fine, so that was what they had planned.

They made their way back to their house. Toby was no where to be found. "Where's Toby?" Sweeney asked her.

"He's probably back in the bake hou-" she felt dizzy and passed out on the floor.

Hehhehe…I REALLY need to stop leaving cliffies…its just so fun! Duhn duhn duhn! Well, what happened to Mrs. Lovett? Maybe you'll find out if you review…


	17. Nothing's Gonna Harm You

_Life and Times of Sweeney Todd_

_Hey! I'm back and I finally updated! Sorry I've been a little bit busy with a play and stuff haha, well here's your chapter! Please review! I continue if you do :D_

_**Chapter 17**_

**Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum (lol, I'm listening to the song "Disturbia")**

"Nellie?!" Sweeney exclaimed as he tossed water from a bucket onto her, trying to get her to regain consciousness. She jumped up out of fear, well, she _was_ startled.

"Mr. Todd?! Oh wow…I'm okay." He grasped her hand and helped her up. She brushed off her dress with her hand.

"Are you all right, love?" He said as he smiled sweetly, she only nodded. "Are you sure? Do you feel okay? You look…pale…paler than usual…"

"Yes, love, I'm…I need to sit down, I think." Nellie walked into the living room and lied down on the couch. Sweeney left her alone for a while, then he came back in with some soup.

"'Ere, love, my Nellie." He said kissing her forehead softly.

"Thanks, dear." She blew on the soup to cool it down. Sweeney sat down next to her. He was her protector, after all. He patted her on the leg gently. She didn't say anything.

"You know I'm goin' ta make you go to the doctor, right?" Sweeney explained to her, "If I was sick, you'd do the same fer me, I know it."

Nellie sipped her soup, "Mmhm." She said, "But I don't wanna go, I'll be all right, love, I will."

Sweeney shook his head, "No. I'll take you in the morning, understand?"

"But, love, I-"

"Shhh." He quieted her down. She finished her soup and he helped her up to their room, "Here, lay down and get some sleep." He put her down easily onto the bed and he pulled the covers over her to keep her warm. She smiled, "Thanks, love."

Later on that night, Sweeney awoke with all the covers on him! He turned over toward Nellie, who was shivering.

"Love, wha' are you doin'?" He asked calmly. Then Nellie eyes turned to him.

"I'm hot…really hot…" She said in a depressing fashion. Sweeney tilted his head, "But…you're shivering…"

"'Ave you never been sick, love? Yer hot then cold…and vice-versa. That's wha's wrong with me, Todd, dear."

"Are you sure you don't want a blanket or something?" He was trying to do what he could for her.

"No, love, I'll put blankets over me when I get cold again. Don't worry yerself, go back to sleep, kay?"

"All right." He nodded.

The next day around noon or so, Nellie put on a jacket and she and Sweeney went to the doctor not to far from Fore-Street. "Wha' if someone recognizes us?" Nellie asked.

"Wha' do you mean?"

"The law."

Sweeney laughed dangerously, "Nah, I took care of them the other day."

Nellie's eyes widened, "Oh."

The doctor took Nellie into a room and Sweeney waited outside. He was worried about his wife, Nellie, for once. Its amazing how much he cared nowadays.

Nellie explained what was wrong with her and the doctor went in another room and returned in a few minutes. He eyes were pacing around on a paper he was reading. Nellie leaned towards him, "Am I okay?" She said skeptically.

The doctor laughed, "Of course you are, Mrs. Lovett, you're fine!"

Nellie narrowed her brown eyes.

"You're just having a baby, that's all."

Nellie's heart pounded, "Wha'?"

The doctor smiled, "You heard me." He wrote her up a bill and handed it to her.

"That's it? You're sure?" She asked nervously.

He nodded delightfully, "Come back in a few weeks, and we'll check up on you, okay?"

"All right." She paid and motioned for Sweeney Todd to follow her outside and to go home.

When they got outside, Sweeney begged to know if she was okay and what was wrong.

"Give me all the details, wha's wrong, Nellie? I 'ave to know!"

Nellie laughed, "Nothing, love, he said I'm having a baby and he wants me to come back in a few weeks. Did you want more detail than that? 'Cause I'm not gonna go into that…"

"Wha'?! Really?" He said, he actually sounded happy.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Sweeney Cakes."

"That's great! Just don't call me 'Sweeney Cakes'" He mumbled.

She kissed him, then they went home.

There ya go. I want to know what you thought of this chapter, and remember that reviews keep the story going!


	18. Why?

_Life and Times of Sweeney Todd_

_I finally updated this…again…well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews mean continue lol_

_**Chapter 18**_

**Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle I'll be there…**

The two came home and Nellie sat tiredly in the chair, she opened a book and started to read, then she noticed Sweeney sitting across the room piddling with his hands, "Love," She said, "Jus' cause I'm not tried doesn't mean that you aren't. Go to bed and get some sleep, kay?"

He shook his head.

"I know you can go to sleep. Now do it."

He didn't look up at her. Instead he continued to slump in his chair. She sighed and walked over to him and sat with him. "Sweeney Cakes," She teased, "Go to bed and I'll be up in a little while." She laid her head on his chest. She could her his heart pounding, "Wha's wrong, you nervous?"

"No. But I'm stayin' down 'ere with you until you go upstairs with me."

"Wha'? Well, okay. If your sure. I jus' don't want you to be in a bad mood tomorrow, tha's all." She smiled.

"I could never be in a bad mood if you're around." He whispered.

Nellie's eyes shined, "…Really?"

He nodded.

She laughed and gave him a huge hug, ugh, he hated hugs. But if that's what Nellie wanted, 'whatever' was his opinion.

A few hours into reading, Nellie checked her husband, of course he fell asleep. He had on arm around her as he snored…_Dang…he's loud…_Nellie thought to herself. She poked him, and since he was a light sleeper, he awoke quickly, a little startled.

"Wha' the?" He rubbed his eyes, "Wha' time is it?"

"Deep in the night, I tell you tha'. Now, lets go to bed, kay? You don't need to watch over me all the time," She half-smiled, "I'm fine."

"I know…maybe I worry too much." He mumbled, Nellie hardly heard him. When Sweeney and Nellie approached the stairs, he turned to her and asked, "Nellie, wha' if…the same thing 'appens when you 'ave this baby? Wha' if I'm taken away again? Wha' would you do? Wha' would I do?"

"Love, you _are_ worrying a bit too much. Tell me, is the Beadle dead? And Turpin?"

"Yes…they are. But wha' if everyone comes after us like a gigantic mob that-"

She cut him off by pressing her lips to his, he smiled, "Okay, yeah, I'm crazy…" He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

The next day, Toby was outside cleaning the tables. A paperboy came by and threw a paper at him. He looked at it without hesitation, skimming the headlines. Something looked familiar…

_Sweeney Todd and Nellie Lovett…_He read, _Wanted, _it said, _Reward_. Those were the three things catching his attention. He ran inside and handed it to Nellie and Toby pointed out everything, Nellie gasped and Sweeney rushed over, "Wha' is it?" Then he read what the paper had to say.

Then, confidently, he looked at Nellie and Toby and whispered, "We've got to get out of 'ere."

Yay for cliffies! Actually, I hate when stories leave cliffies…and I know you guys do too, lol sorry…Anyway, if you review, They're won't be much of a cliffhanger at the end of the next chapter, promise! Reviews are loooove!


	19. I Love You, Nellie, But Must I Do This?

_Life and Times of Sweeney Todd_

I updated this! Yay! Reviews are love! I promised not to leave a huge cliffy on this one, so I won't haha. Well, enjoy and pwease reviewz.

_**Chapter 19**_

**Then there was nothing but to wait…**

"Okay, and 'ow do you propose we're gonna get outta 'ere without anyone noticin'? And where would we go?" Nellie asked as she tapped her foot on the squeaky wood floor.

"Um…" He drew a blank, then he sighed, "I don't know."

"I 'ave an idea!" Toby spoke up, baker and barber's heads turned towards him like lightning.

"What?" They said at the same time.

Toby's eyes grew larger, "We could go back to the sea and live there."

"Yeah, but they know who we are, don't they?" Nellie asked Sweeney.

"Probably by now." He folded his arms, "See, we should've waited to go on our beach, sea trip thing. But no, we 'ad to do it noooow! If we woulda waited, we coulda when now and no one would know." He mumbled, "And you always tell me to wait…"

"Aw, love, calm down." She patted his shoulder. His anger grew less, well, it wasn't necessarily anger, it was more of stress and nervousness.

"Well, where else could we go and 'ow would we get there?" Sweeney projected.

Nellie sat herself down, slumping. "Um…well, 'ow we'd get there _is_ the main question…I don't see 'ow we'd get anybody to take us anywhere, they'd know us." She thought and thought…then she knew what to do. It were as if a light bulb appeared above her head.

"We could dress up as something else!!"

Sweeney put his gin down that he was drinking, "Wha'?" He choked.

"We could dress differently…and a bit of makeup wouldn't 'urt…"

"I think you're crazy." Sweeney protested.

Nellie laughed, though this wasn't a time for games, "You've told me that before."

Sweeney blushed and flipped his hair, "Hmph. Anyway, -ahem- they'll still know us, I mean, dressing up and all that trash doesn't usually work. You always get caught in the end."

"Jus' like you did, murderer." Toby mumbled under his breath.

Sweeney brought his straight-razor out of his pocket, "Wha'd you say you little gutter snipe?!"

Nellie rolled her eyes, "Both of you two!!! Shut the bloody 'ell up!!" She yelled. Both, wide eyed looked at her motionless.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly.

Sweeney sat back down, "Okay, Nellie, anyway, 'bout that plan."

She remembered, "Oh! Yes! The plan. Sorry," She scratched her head, "I go' a little sidetracked. Anyway, Sweeney, you can dress up as a randomized girl and-"

"Woah, woah, woah, who said I was doin' that?!"

"Do you want to be found out, love?"

"Nooo…" He said hopelessly.

"All righ'. Well, that's the way to do it. We'll both be girls and-"

"'Ow is me bein' a girl for this thing gonna 'elp when you get to be the same?"

"Because, I'll change me looks completely. You, on the other 'and would be 'ard to change around. You're 'air gives it away. Its like your trademark or somethin'."

"Me hair is a trademark?!"

"No, well, uh…yes. Anyway, you'll wear a hat!"

"NO! I'm not wearing a hat…and, god forbid, a dress."

"Oh, you'll be fine. It'll jus' be for a moment while we're in the carriage. Then its off to…hmm…"

Sweeney stood up, "I think I'd rather go to Bedlam!"

Then Nellie made a cute puppy dog face, "Wha' 'bout your baby, love? Think about him…or her…"

He sat back down slowly, "Oh…all right."

"Brilliant! Then…lets go!"

She dragged him off into the other room.

Ha, well, I ended up putting some comedy-ness in this chapter. I don't think I really left a cliffhanger, but if I did, I'm sorry. Tell me how you liked it in a review! Reviews make me happy, and along with my happiness comes updates.


	20. I Never Knew I Would Do This

_Life and Times of Sweeney Todd_

_Hello! I have an update for you! Yay! Tuesday there will be updates on other stories, so keep an eye out for those :D I really appreciate all my reviewers! Thanks! Please continue to review! Anyway, on to the story. This is a funny chapter, I think you'll like it._

_**Chapter 20**_

**Heaven knows I try, sir.**

She took his hand and led him into her room. She told him to sit down on her bed and wait a moment. Sweeney sighed and shook his head as he sat down.

Nellie was ripping dresses out of her closet for him to wear. Sweeney wasn't very sure about this plan-if it would work. He thought it was ridiculous, but he loved Nellie enough to try one of her plans for once, you know, let her have her way.

He looked at her emotionless and she turned around with a brown dress, "Love, are you sure this is goin' to work? I don't look like a girl…well, at leas' I don't think I do."

"Haha, of course you don't," She pointed at him with a hanger, "But you'd be surprised with wha' a little make-up and hairspray'll do."

He said reluctantly, "…make-up?" He slumped, "Oh no." He sighed again.

Nellie giggled as she walked gracefully over to him, she sat down beside him and laid her head on his chest, "Love," she said, trying to get him to be infatuated and become confused with himself, "Would you please do this for me?" She said sweetly, snuggling up to him more.

"Pleeeease." She repeated.

Sweeney turned his head and blushed. He didn't reply, but Nellie could hear his heart pound.

"Mmm…" He said, "You know, I 'ate this plan." Then he focused his eyes on hers, "But I love you."

"I love you too, love." Nellie winked, "Now, 'ere," She stood up and bent over to pick up the brown dress, "Put this one on." She threw it on him, covering his face.

He lifted it off of himself and took a good look at it. It was, of course, brown, it was laced at the bottom, and it was something subtle and casual. Nellie's taste. Not too long, not too short. It had long sleeves that flared at the ends.

_I'm goin' to feel really ridiculous in this…_He thought to himself as he changed, Nellie was in the bathroom going through the different kinds of make-up she had, and a few hairsprays. She picked out a couple things and came back into the room to find Sweeney wearing a dress.

She tried to hold in her laughter. She would look different directions so he couldn't see her expression. Did she really think he was that oblivious?

"Go ahead and laugh." Sweeney said in monotone.

She burst out laughing, "I'm so sorry!!" She exclaimed, "You look funnier than I though' you would, you do!"

"Jee, thanks," He said sarcastically, "Funny. Heh heh heh," He faked laugh.

"Okay," She pushed him onto the bed, "Lemme fool with that bush you call 'hair'."

Sweeney didn't respond, only making a disgusted look at his wife's remarks. She took a hair pick and brushed it. "Ow…ow…ow" Sweeney said each time she stroked his hair.

Then she paused for a brief moment, "Does it really 'urt tha' much?" She teased as she went back to her work.

"Yeh." He mumbled. When she was done, Sweeney was shocked and frightened at what he had seen in the mirror…his hair was exactly like hers!!!

"Ah!" He said surprised, "Wha' do you think of tha'?!"

Nellie shrugged, "I like the hairstyle." She set the hairspray down and wiped her hands off.

"Yeah, for you…" He ran his hands in it, "No' for me. Wha' are we supposed to be? Twins?"

"Sure, if tha's wha' you wan'."

"No, I-" He gave up with, yet, another sigh.

"Now," Nellie smiled, "We'll work on your face."

He grunted, "Good luck with tha'." He said, joking with himself.

When she was done, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street was wearing eyeliner, blush, and lipstick.

"Oh, god." He swallowed, "I look horrible."

"Yeah, you do." Nellie agreed.

"Wha'?! You weren't supposed to agree!"

She laughed, "I would love to just kiss you righ' now, you cute, little pathetic thing," She teased, "But I'm afraid I would smear your lipstick."

He growled under his breath, "Let's jus' ge' out of 'ere…please." He said angrily.

She grabbed his arm, "Okay! And while you were changing, I called a carriage to pick us up! Let's go!"

"Wait…if you told it to come to this address, won't they know it's us?" He said.

"Haha, yes, tha's why I told them to go to Turpin's old 'ouse on Fore-Street. Now, we'll be late."

The two walked out of Mrs. Lovett's room and Toby got a gander at Sweeney Todd, "Wow, you make a good girl, Mr. Todd." He joked as he laughed.

"Mmm…one more word abou' it and I'll 'ave your throat." Sweeney threatened, Toby backed down.

Then all three, Sweeney Todd, Mrs. Lovett, and Toby made their way to Fore-Street, to go on their way to another place…they got in the carriage and Sweeney whispered to Mrs. Lovett, "This dress is itchy…and where exactly are we goin'?"

"It's itchy is it? Tha's why I never wore it…I didn't remember why I never wore that nasty old thing," Sweeney's eyes widened, "Thanks for reminding me. Where are we goin', you ask? To the sea. A different one, and it's actually nicer too. It'll be a nice place to raise the children." She said kindly.

Sweeney sat for a minute, and then it clicked in his mind, _children…_ "Did you jus' say 'children' or 'kid' or 'child'…uh, wha' exactly _did_ you say?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing, love, just set back and enjoy your itchy dress. You can change back and we'll fix you back to your normal self when we get there."

He sat back in his seat, "Ok. Did you already get a place?"

"No, but I know the location a bit. Looked at it on a map, I did. And there's a nice village for us with beautiful houses. We'll pick one out."

"All right." He watched out the window.

There you have it! Man, this chapter turned out pretty long. Oh, and I'll probably end up making this more than 30 chapters. No guarantees, but I may. That, of course, depends on reviews. Reviews are love! Thank you for reading!


	21. Nice Town, Cool House

_Life and Times of Sweeney Todd_

Haha, okay the previous chapter was pretty funny :D could you imagine Sweeney like that?! XD okay, well onto this chapter. Reviews are love! …and they bring updates.

_**Chapter 21**_

**Its fop, finest in the shop…**

The carriage took them to a really pretty sea-based place. It wasn't very cloudy, the sky was a little bluer than in London…and best of all the houses were absolutely gorgeous. Mrs. Lovett was really excited…yet, Sweeney had his mind on taking the itchy dress off and going back to his normal self.

"Okay, we're 'ere." The driver said. Nellie, Sweeney, and Toby unloaded everything they had taken, Toby was still snickering and giggling at how stupid Sweeney looked.

"Now we'll look at the 'ouses…" Nellie started, but Sweeney interrupted her.

"Ah!! After I change!!" He growled. A lady was walking past them and Sweeney's growling caught her attention, she turned her head in shock, then she just laughed.

"Well, we'll 'ave to find you somewhere to do tha'" Nellie suggested, "Um…'ow 'bout…" She searched Sweeney's bag and handed him his clothes, "'Ere, go find a bathroom, and change there."

"Wha' 'bout this god forsaken make-up?!" He asked angrily.

Nellie licked her finger and rubbed it on his face, "Jus' use some water, dear."

Sweeney grabbed his clothes quickly and went to find a restroom. Oh no, he left Nellie alone to pick out a house, Toby didn't really have much of a say in it. Nellie found herself someone to file all the papers with real estate and all that junk.

"This house is perfect for having a family. Its got four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and, ah, just go look for yourself," The lady said, then she struck Nellie a funny look, "Do I know you? You look familiar…"

Nellie's eyes widened, "Oh, no, no' at all. Um, I'll go look at tha' 'ouse now…" She walked away scratching her head.

Sweeney was finally done changing back to his normal looking, sadistic self. He tore up the town trying to find Mrs. Lovett and Toby.

Then he saw them walking out a cottage which, to Sweeney, looked like a really nice place. He spotted Nellie talking to the Real Estate lady as she pulled out papers. He bolted over towards them.

"Did I miss anythin'?" He said quietly to Nellie.

"Hm?" She turned around, "No, love. We're jus' gonna get this 'ouse." She nodded.

He took another look at the house, "Okay." Was his short reply.

"And…" the lady remarked, "Your done! Just come by the Real Estate office tomorrow to sign a few more papers and such. The house is furnished, as you would know, ma'am. And you're set. You can stay in it tonight. Payment is only 100 shillings a week."

"Cheap, right?" Nellie said excitedly to Sweeney, he didn't reply.

The lady walked away and Nellie paused for a moment, then she took hold of Sweeney's pale hand, "Lets go, Sweeney Cakes!!"

"Wha' did I tell you 'bout callin' me tha'?!" And then she dragged him inside, Toby following them.

When they got inside, it was a really, really pretty house. It had hardwood flooring, high ceilings, the rooms were all painted nice colors, there was three stories, and of course, it had all the furniture they needed.

"Wow," Sweeney commented, "Its 'ard to believe its only 100 shillings a week…." Then he remembered, "Oh yeah, wha' are we goin' to do 'bout working?"

"Jobs?" Nellie asked as she set there clothes and things down, "I'll jus' rent a building and continue makin' pies, and you can stay a barber, if you'd like. Jus'…don't kill the customers, be nice." She pointed at him.

"Um, all righ'."

"Its either tha' or I'm makin' you work in a doughnut shop."

"Hm…" Sweeney thought for a minute, "Wait…'ow did you know I 'ate doughnuts?! I'm allergic too!"

Nellie laughed, "Then I guess you only 'ave one choice." She kissed him. When their kiss broke she remembered, "Hey, did we ever think of a name for the baby?"

Sweeney narrowed his eyes, "No…"

"Well, then. Go unpack your things and we'll talk it out. Toby, go pick you a room." Nellie said imperatively.

"Yes, ma'am." Toby went upstairs.

Ooookay, there you go! Chapter 21…wow. Thanks again to all my reviewers! Please keep reviewing, I'm sick and a review would make me happyz! :D


	22. BENJAMIN BARKER!

_Life and Times of Sweeney Todd_

Hey! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated this, but anyway, here it is! Please review!

_**Chapter 22**_

**Bless my eyes……….fresh supplies…**

It was getting later in the night, it was about 11 o' clock or so, Toby decided to go to bed. Sweeney and Nellie were sitting in the living room drinking tea, both trying to think of a name for their baby- which they in fact hadn't though of. They'd been so busy lately…

Sweeney sat his tea down and said to Nellie, "Well, any ideas? Suggestions? Anything?"

Nellie twitched a little, "Nothin'."

He sat up, "It can't be _tha'_ 'ard to think of somethin'…Ummm…"

"Oh, I know!" Nellie said excitedly, "If it's a girl, wha' 'bout Aislynn?"

"Aislynn?" He paused a moment, "Sure, tha'll do. It's a nice name…pretty too, it is."

"Thank you, love. It jus' popped in me mind somehow…outta nowhere…"

"I think it's great, that baby would 'ave a name as pretty as its mum."

Nellie smiled sweetly, "Thanks. Now, 'ow 'bout a boy name? Huh…I know!"

"Wha'?"

"Sweeney!" Then she began to laugh, Sweeney's eyes narrowed.

"Tha' no' funny."

"I'm jus' kidding, dear, jus' kidding."

"Well," Sweeney rolled his eyes, "I know that, it wasn't a funny joke."

"Okay, anyway, back to thinkin'."

Time went by. It seemed to go by faster and faster as they thought and thought, but still nothing. They weren't getting anywhere with names. Wow, how hard is it to think of a simple name? Obviously hard for them…

It was now midnight, and Sweeney Todd had fallen asleep in his chair. He was snoring loudly, which, in fact, kept Nellie from dozing off. Then, an idea clicked in her mind, "'Ey, Sweeney!" She walked over and poked him. No response.

She raised an eyebrow, "So, tha's 'ow you wanna play it, huh?" At that minute, she threw herself down on his lap, he thrust his eyes open.

"…Wha'?!" He cried in shock, then he looked down to see Nellie sitting there, "Wha' _are_ you doin'?"

"Hm?" Nellie sat up, on his lap of course, she put her arm around him, "I was tryin' to wake you up…so, I figured this would work."

"You think?" He questioned.

"Yep."

"Wait, wha' time is it?"

"Never mind the hour, dear. I though' of a name for a boy, if you like it."

Sweeney stretched, "Wha's tha'?"

"I like the name Jacob!"

"Eh, nah."

"Bu' it took me forever!"

"Took you forever for tha'? 'Ow 'bout James?"

"Nooo, Jacob!"

"James!"

"Jacob!"

"James!"

"Benjamin!" Nellie called out.

"Wha'?" He actually responded to that? _Wait…I'm…I'm no' Benjamin…anymore…_ "Nellie, did…did you jus' call me wha' I think ya did?"

"Yes…I'm…I'm sorry, I meant Sweeney, well, Mr. Todd works too but…I guess I jus' accidentally slipped up, sorry, dear. Mr. Todd."

He looked at his feet, "…it's okay…"

Sweeney Todd was still Benjamin Barker on the inside.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter!! Review, and I'll continue!


	23. Year of Surprises?

_Life and Times of Sweeney Todd_

Hello! Here I am with an update! Thanks to all my reviewers! Please review, and I'll add more chapters!

_**Chapter 23**_

**We learn, Johanna, to say…goodbye…**

Well, it had now been a year later since Sweeney Todd and Nellie Lovett (or Todd if you want to change her last name) had moved into that nice house. They seemed to enjoy their life by the sea, even Sweeney did if he could say so himself.

But, yes, it was calm, relaxing, they never had to deal with anyone annoying them or bugging them. And it seemed as though Sweeney had forgotten his past. One lady, Nellie, changed his whole life around. He finally learned to move forward and let things go.

He never even thought of Lucy anymore, ever. She was just a far off memory, kind of like a broken dream. A forgotten broken dream, at that.

Oh, and…

Nellie had her baby. It turned out to be a girl, and they decided to call her Aislynn. She was a beautiful little baby, she looked a lot like her mom. Even Sweeney himself couldn't resist smiling when he held her. Toby enjoyed Aislynn also.

It was around 9 o' clock on a Friday evening…

"Love," Nellie said, holding Aislynn, "Will you take 'er upstairs and put her to bed for me?"

Sweeney put down the book he was reading and took Aislynn into his arms. She looked up at him and a small smile flashed across her face, a smile that somewhat reminded him of Johanna. Oh no, he certainly hasn't forgotten Johanna.

He carefully took her to the 2nd story of the house, and laid her gently in her crib. He gave her a kiss goodnight and pulled a cover over her. She fell sound asleep. He came back down to the 1st floor and Nellie gave him some tea.

"There, love, made it for you while you were upstairs." Nellie quietly said.

"Hm?" He said, then he smiled, "Thanks." He mumbled.

The next day, the four decided to get out and go shopping, then go to lunch or something. Nellie dressed Aislynn. She looked adorable in her little dress. Sweeney pushed her around in her little stroller.

They entered a market to buy food. They took their food up to the counter. Sweeney stood quietly as he stared at the clerk's nametag…it said 'Johanna'.

_But…wouldn't Johanna be 16 or 17 by now? How did she get here? If that even IS her…maybe I'll just ask…_He thought to himself. Nellie grabbed the grocery bag, "Comin'?" She asked.

He did not reply, instead he chose to ignore Nellie and ask Johanna her last name, "Excuse me," Johanna looked at him as he spoke, "Wha's…wha's your las' name?"

She shot him a puzzled expression, "Why?" She uttered in a small tone.

"I, uh, I 'ave a daughter Johanna," Sweeney checking behind him, relieved at the fact that no one was behind him in line or anything, "I 'aven't seen 'er since she was a baby."

She grinned, "Well, all righ'. I suppose I could trus' you, sir. Bu', wha' may I ask is your name?"

"I changed me name. Sweeney Todd. It _was_ Benjamin Barker."

Her eyes grew narrow, "Why'd you change your name?"

"I uh," thinking of a fast lie he said, "Didn't like me name."

Skeptically she said, "Oh."

Sweeney then noticed her eyes…they were blue…could this _be_ Johanna Barker?

"I was adopted by a Judge. Somethin' 'appened to 'em and I ended up 'ere. Jobs are tight in London righ' now, but there's a lot of jobs 'ere. Everyone's very kind, too."

His heart skipped a beat. He swallowed. "Johanna Barker?"

Her eyes lit up, "Yes. Father."

A/N: Woohoo for cliffies! Haha, no I'm kidding. I know you guys hate them. Well, tell me what you think of this chapter! Reviews are love.


	24. Does a Little Someone Have a Secret?

_Life and Times of Sweeney Todd_

'Ello! I have an update for you today. Happy Thanksgiving to you all! Please review and I will update faster hehehe…

_**Chapter 24**_

**Wake up, Johanna, the nerve, the bright red day…**

Did she just call him 'father'? Sweeney's mind became filled with thoughts that seemed to keep piling into eachother, _Johanna? My Johanna? After all these years, this is actually her?! Oh my god!_

Sweeney Todd breathed in and breathed out quickly, then he practically jumped over the counter and wrapped his arms tightly around Johanna. He couldn't believe he was actually seeing her again, this was her! His beloved daughter!

Nellie set Aislynn in her stroller and walked over to Johanna, who was still being hugged to death by her dad. "Wha's, um, going on?" Nellie smiled, unsure of what was going on.

"Nellie! This is Johanna!" Sweeney sat as he let Johanna go so that she could actually breathe for a moment. Nellie's heart lightened, "Oh." She said delightfully.

"Nice to see you, Johanna. I'm Nellie. You…probably don't remember me?"

Johanna examined Nellie's features, "No, I, I don't believe I do."

"Mrs. Lovett. I used to run the pie shop in London?"

"Um, yeah, tha'," She smiled, "Sounds familiar."

"Johanna," Sweeney said, actually having delight in his voice, "Do you 'ave a place to stay?"

"Yeah, I do. Well, I mean, sort of. It's an apartment down the road and uh, well, it isn't the _nicest_ place in the world."

"Come stay with us!" He said.

"Wha'? Really?"

"Yes! We 'ave a big enough 'ouse, there's an extra room. Oh, yeah, and this is Aislynn." He held her to show her to Johanna.

"I'd love to stay with you," Her eyes grew large as she looked between Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett, "You're…married?"

"Mmm, yeah." Nellie said.

"Wow, I couldn't ever think of you two being together, I mean."

"Wha' do you mean by tha'?" Nellie asked her.

"Oh, nothin'. Jus', couldn't see you guys together, tha's all. Didn't mean it in a bad way."

"Wait…Sweeney, where's Toby?" Nellie asked as she turned around her to see if she could see Toby.

"You 'ave a son?" Johanna asked Sweeney.

"Adopted." He mumbled, checking around with Nellie, "Must've wondered off somewhere…"

As it grew later in the evening, they were able to find Toby and they all went home. Johanna moved out of her apartment, and moved in with them. They gave her a room on the 2nd story of the house. It had wood flooring and lavender walls. There were two windows in it, and it wasn't too big of a room or too small of one. It was perfect for Johanna.

That night around midnight, everyone was asleep except for Sweeney Todd and Nellie. They were in their bedroom, they had been talking about everything.

"Love, you think Johanna's okay with me being her mom?" Nellie asked Sweeney as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Hm," He said half-asleep, he was lying under the covers and he was getting really warm, and about to fall asleep, "Yeah, I'm sure she's fine with it. You're a better mom than Lucy could've ever been. Don't worry 'bout it."

She sighed, "Oh thanks. Bu' tha' _is_ your opinion, and I know you love me, so…"

He cut her off, "Of course I do."

"Yes, I know. You know, lookin' back on everythin' we've been through…it's jus' so…"

"Amazing, righ'?" He said.

"Yeah…I mean, Johanna was righ'. I couldn't 'ave seen us being together too, bu', ever since you told me you loved me…It's like then I _knew_ we'd be together…like this…it's jus'…well, I guess wha' I'm getting at is that, well, it's wha' I've always dreamed."

Then he sat up and he looked into her eyes and saw his reflection in them, Nellie was looking straight at them, then they met in a long passionate kiss. Another thing Nellie had always dreamed of…

But, another thing was coming their way. Was there another side of Johanna that they hadn't seen?

A/N Weeeell, there's your interesting little chapter to you from me. Please review and I'll continue to write and stuff.


	25. The Truth, and A New Beginning

_Life and Times of Sweeney Todd_

Hello and I'm back! Anyway, reviews keep this story alive :D

_**Chapter 25**_

**Do they think that walls can hide you? Even now I'm at your window…**

It has now been a week since Johanna was staying with Sweeney Todd and Nellie. Well, it should be _was_ staying with them. It all started one rainy afternoon…

Nellie walked up to Johanna's room to see if everything was all right. She hadn't seen her all day. Not for breakfast, not for lunch, and now it was almost dinner time. She knocked on the door, "Johanna," No reply, "Johanna!!" Nellie called as she opened the door.

What she saw confused her, all it was, was an empty room with a few books lying on the floor. Her bed was there, the bookshelf was there, the wallpaper looked a little torn and ragged, but no Johanna. Not anywhere. Nellie backed up slowly, running into Sweeney she gasped for breath, "Ah!" Relieved, she saw it was Sweeney, "Didn't see you. Gave me a frigh', you did."

Sweeney gave her a crooked smile, "Where's Johanna?"

She sighed, "Tha's actually wha' I was going to ask you. Where'd you set the baby?"

"She's in 'er crib. Taking a nap. Johanna? Hm, no, I 'aven't seen 'er at all today…and I don't remember overhearing her saying she was leavin' or going someplace." He replied to Nellie.

Nellie put her arms on Sweeney Todd's shoulders, turning him around a bit, "All righ' then, let's go and find 'er."

"Whhhhyyy?" He groaned. After all, it was _his_ daughter.

"Why no'?" Nellie questioned.

"It's raining, I 'ave a headache, and"

"Okay," She sighed again, "jus' stop complainin'. She may come back. If no' then…"

"Then?"

"Then she doesn't come back."

"Yeah. Then wha'?"

Nellie shrugged, "We eventually gotta find out wha' 'appened. You don't jus' turn up missin'."

"It's possible."

They glanced at eachother for a moment as if they were about to say something, then they heard a loud, creaky noise downstairs. It sounded as if a door were being open. The next thing they knew, there was Johanna standing at the bottom of the stairs.

She was wearing leather clothes, a brown hat, and she was soaked in the rain. Sweeney rushed down to her, "Wha' are you doin' and where 'ave you been?!" He said, getting no reply back from her.

Johanna stood motionless as Mrs. Lovett watched from above, "Johanna." Nellie said hesitantly.

Johanna rested her hand on the wooden stair post. She took a deep breath and said calmly, "I read the paper today."

"When? We didn't see you in the livin' room." Sweeney said.

"I came down and got it early this morning. I felt like reading, so I read the paper. And I, um," She stuttered, "I read…I read…I saw both of your pictures."

"Me and Nellie?" Sweeney asked her in monotone.

Johanna nodded, "And…and it…said…you've been missing for a year and they're offering a reward…and, I think you know who published it. I think you know her."

Both Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett's eyes narrowed as Johanna said, "Do you know who Mrs. Delmer is?"

Nellie scratched the back of her head nervously and flipped her hair, "Tha's the Real Estate Agent…from when we bought the 'ouse?" She mumbled, "I wonder 'ow she got into writing for the paper…"

"'Ow does a Real Estate Agent write for the paper? Tha' makes no sense…" Sweeney said as he looked up to see Nellie.

Nellie bit her nail, "I don't know. Bu' she knows us. And I 'ave a reason to think tha' I've known 'er before from somewhere…Mrs. Delmer…Hm…tha' name, it sounds so familiar…but, Johanna, where 'ave you been all day?"

Johanna's eyes weld with tears, "I'm an honest girl," She stated, "And, painful as it was…I turned you in." Then Sweeney and Nellie's heart sank. _I swear I know her from somewhere…_ Nellie thought, _But WHERE was it?!_

**A/N **and I leave you with a cliffy! Yay! Well, please review and I'll have an update for you here soon. I appreciate you all who read and review!


	26. Sweet Dreams

_Life and Times of Sweeney Todd_

Hi, I'm really sorry it's been a while since I updated. I've been busy, I'm sorry. Thank you all who review, and please leave me reviews and let me know what you thought of this chapter.

_**Chapter 26**_

**Said she took the poison, she did, never said that she died, poor thing!**

"Are you sure you know 'er? All righ' then, Nellie, we need to take Aislynn and get ou' of 'ere." Sweeney rushed upstairs to grab Aislynn so that he could get his family out safely, but then Aislynn wasn't in her crib!

She was nowhere to be found. Sweeney ran out into the street to find her, and the streets looked much like that of London. Street lights lit with fire, a certain glow to the buildings at night, the Great Clock of Westminister. It looked so much like London, it hadn't before.

"Mr. Todd?" He heard calling to him, "Mr. Todd," the voice said again. It sounded like…like…Mrs. Lovett. He opened his eyes.

"Mrs…Lovett?" Was the first thing Sweeney Todd said, there she was, Nellie, sitting there with her hand on his forehead rubbing her hand up and down his face.

"Love, wha' is wrong? Are you okay? You were talkin' in your sleep. Somethin' 'bout…Johanna." She spoke softly to him.

"Johanna? She's still 'ere, righ'?"

Her eyes widened, "Mr. Todd, Johanna is in London. Don't you remember?"

"No," He sat up and he rubbed his eyes, "She's 'ere. We found 'er at the market with Johanna. Then Johanna told the law 'bout wha' 'appened in London. And…and then, I go' Aislynn and, well, no I didn't. I couldn't find 'er."

Nellie patted him on the back, "You dreamed up the whole 'Johanna' thing. Aislynn's fine. She's sleeping. Come now," She hopped off the bed, "Come, I'll make you some tea."

Sweeney nodded, confused and afraid, many emotions running through his mind, in fact he even tripped going down the stairs. Nellie sat him down and she handed him tea, "Too much gin, dear." She said after she sipped her tea.

"No, it's jus'…I don't know. Me mind's messed up I guess. There's still a part of me tha' doesn't wan' to forget me pas'. Like when you called me Benjamin Barker, I guess the par' of me tha's him was reminded of everythin'. So, you think me Johanna's all righ' back in London, righ'?"

Nellie laughed and snuggled close to him, "She's fine, dear," she looked at his empty cup, "You done, there?"

He glanced at the cup then glanced at her, "Yeah."

"Kay." She took his hand and put him back in bed, "Now listen, don't be 'avin' crazy nigh'mares like tha'. I was startin' to get worried. I've never heard you talk in your sleep before." Sweeney caught her making an expression of 'what the heck'.

"Uhm," He coughed, "Wha' did I say in me sleep?"

"Well," A smile crept across her face and she let out a sheepish giggle, "The thing I remember, you yelled 'applesauce'. I don't even wan' to know." She began to laugh harder.

He sunk, "Applesauce?" Then he sighed and tried to sleep. He then slept peacefully the rest of the night. His mind was finally at rest.

The next day, Nellie and Sweeney took Aislynn out to the park. She enjoyed that and she actually started to laugh a little. They could already see how much bigger she had gotten. She was growing more and more every day.

**A/N **Well, haha, I hope you liked that chapter. Please review and I'll continue to write this story.


	27. In the End

_Life and Times of Sweeney Todd_

Thanks for reading and reviewing ((on my new chapter to "Sweeney To Nellie: I Love You", I explained everything about updating and all that stuff, so please reading that. Thank you and please review))! Sorry this chapter is so short, I can't think of much to write. I'm just wrapping this up really quickly.

_**Chapter 27**_

**Just live your life ay, ay, ay** (I love that song. Haha sorry.)

Time flew by and now Aislynn was five years old, Sweeney and Nellie were doing good. They haven't had any worries. Sweeney still carried his pain and agony of his past, but, Sweeney Todd will be Sweeney Todd.

Nellie started her pie business again. She found a little empty building down the street not too far from where she and Sweeney lived. Oh, and of course Sweeney continued to be a barber, well, not a murderous barber. He pretty much put that behind him.

But, yeah, everything is good now. Sweeney was in his room and he sharpened his razor, cleaned it off a bit, then he came downstairs. He walked towards her slowly, he noticed she was cooking dinner.

"Wha's for dinner, love?" He asked her. A smile crept across her face.

"Priest." She answered.

His eyes grew larger, and for the first time, he actually laughed.

**A/N **Yeah, haha I told you this would be really short. Well, please review.


End file.
